KaiHun Drabble
by KaiHun1412
Summary: 'Sehun kepanasan...' 'Serius ! Duh Jongin kemana sih ' 'Saranghae Hun' Gak bisa bikin summary Kai x Sehun (KaiHun) !
1. Heart Breaker

Cast : KaiHun ,TaoHun bisa jadi /?

Genre : Sad bisa jadi/? *ditabok*

Rate : T ._.

Jalan cerita pasaran :'(

* * *

><p>Girl you don't know how I feel<p>

''Girl kamu tidak tau apa yang kurasakan sekarang , karena kau sudah pergi meninggalkan ku sekarang?''

''Apakah kau tidak bisa menjawab telepon ku sekarang ? apa kau tidak merindukan ku ?...''

''Bagaimana jika aku menelepon mu hari ini ? apakah kau akan menjawabnya oh kurasa tidak karena kau sedang bermesraan bersama dia..''

Kai asik bermenolok sendiri di pinggir jalan hati nya sangat kacau sekarang. Kekasihnya Sehun selama dia beberapa hari dia pergi ternyata sedang asik bermesraan dengan sahabatnya sendiri Tao.

''Arghhh Tao sialan aku benci mereka semua'' ucap Kai sambil menendang nendang apapun benda yang ada di hadapannya

Tiba – tiba dari arah belakang Sehun mengikuti Kai dia merasa bersalah kepada Kai karena telah menghianati Kai. Jika Sehun ditanya apakah dia mencintai Kai ? dia pasti jawab iya. Tapi ntalah cinta itu masih ada tapi hanya sedikit semenjak Kai mengenalkan Sehun kepada sahabatnya Tao.

''Kai'' ucap Sehun memanggil Kai yang bisa di bilang beberapa jarak darinya.

Kai menoleh mendengar suara Sehun memanggil nya.

''Mau apa lagi kau menemuiku mana Tao kenapa kau jadi disini ?..'' Tanya Kai ketus melihat melihat Sehun

''Kai dengarkan aku dulu. Aku bisa jelaskan kepadamu''

''Apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan Sehun aku sudah tidak sudi mendengar penjelasanmu''

''Kai kumohonn''

Sehun mencoba memohon agar Kai mendegar penjelasannya. Tapi Kai masih dengan kekerasan kepalanya tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun.

''Kau tahu Sehun aku menyelasaikan semua pekerjaan ku di Jepang hanya apa untukmu. Aku ingin melamarmu waktu aku pulang ke Korea tapi ternyata cihhh aku malah melihatmu bermesraan dengan Tao'' ucap Kai dengan anarah yang meluap.

''Kai aku minta maaf hiksss. Ak ak aku tidak tau akan mejadi seperti ini maafkan aku Kai'' ucap Sehun menahan tangis nya yang ingin keluar.

Di kejauhan Tao sedang memperhatikan Kai dan Sehun yang sedang di pinggir jalan. Rasa bersalah mulai muncul di benak Tao karena sudah menghianati sahabatnya sendiri karena berselingkuh dengan Sehun.

Tanpa diketahui rintik – rintik hujan mulai turun.

''Sehun kau melihat aku berdiri disini. Berdiri di tengah hujan''

''…''

''Ada kemungkinan kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri disini. Pergilah sebelum kau kedinginan''

''Tidak Kai aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu hiksss maafkan aku Kai kumohon'' Ucap Sehun tangis nya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Kai melihat Sehun menangis karena nya di bawah guyuran hujan. Dia melihat itu sebenarnya tidak tega melihat orang yang dia cintai menangis karenanya. Tapi amarah dan emosi lebih mendominasinya sekarang.

''Selama di Jepang aku terus memikirkan mu sepanjang hari''

''…''

''Berharap kau merindukan ku disini (Korea)''

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Sehun dirinya msih menangis.

''Jangan bilang aku tidak patah hati sekarang. Karena kau aku patah hati''

''Kai aku tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan Tao'' akhirnya Sehun bicara

''Aku masih ingin menjadi kekasihmu''

''Kai kita tidak putus kan aku tidak ingin putus denganmu kumohon hikssss Kai hiksss'' Tangis sehun tamba pecah mendengar ucapan Kai.

''Aku tahu ini tidak mudah bagi kita untuk berbicara berdua Sehun. Dengan semua orang yang berada di sekitar kita tapiiii…'' ucapan Kai terpotong tiba – tiba

Sehun mencoba memutus pembicaraan Kai. Hatinya hancur sekarang dia tau dia salah. Kenapa dia menerima menjadi pacar Tao karena Kai sedang di Jepang. Tapi dia tidak ingin putus dengan Kai.

''Kai berhenti jangan di lanjutkan kumohon'' Mohon Sehun dengan mata yang sembab

''Ini untuk aku dan kamu. Dan aku ingin kau tau aku masih mencintaimu''

''Kai berhentiiiii hiksss''

''Aku tau musim bisa berubah''

''…'' tidak ada jawaban

''Dan kadang cinta pergi dari sinar matahari hujan . Dan aku di bawah hujan ini memanggil namamu. Dan kau tahu Sehun aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu'' Ucap Kai mendekat kearah Sehun.

Kai mendekati Sehun dan memeluk Sehun di bawah derasnya hujan. Dia tidak perduli akan mobil atau kendaraan yang lalu lalang di bawah derasnya hujan yang penting dia sekarang bisa memeluk Sehun. Sehun membalas pelukan Kai dengan sangat erat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan nya.

''Aku masih percaya pada kita'' ucap Kai

Sehun masih menangis memeluk erat Kai

''Aku masih percaya pada cinta'' ucap kai masih memeluk Sehun.

''Kai apa maksudmu hiksss'' ucap Sehun masih menangis di pelukan Kai

''Aku harap kau percaya pada kita. Itu caraku percaya pada hubungan kita Sehun'' ucap Kai seraya melepas pelukannya dari Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Sehun yang panjang.

''Kau tidak melihat , apa yang tidak kau lihat adalah ketika kita tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Aku benar – benar tidak tidur karena terus memikirkanmu''

''Kai aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu'' ucap Sehun memandang wajah tampan Kai.

''Kau memang tidak perlu mengerti Sehun'' Tersenyum kearah Sehun

''Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan Kai'' ucap Sehun

''Aku ingin tahu Sehun apa yang aku rasakan. Dengan cara yang aku rasakan selama aku meninggalkanmu. Selama aku jauh darimu aku sangat merindukanmu kekasih tercantik'' Ucap Kai mencium kening Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika Kai mencium keningnya

''Aku juga merindukanmu'' ucap Sehun menghapus air matanya

''Tapi Sehun… maaf aku haru meninggalkanmu berbahagialah bersama Tao. Aku tau kau mencintainya. Saranghae Sehunnnn'' Ucap Kai

''Kai apa – apaan kau ini jangan tinggalkan aku kumohon Kai. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kai hiksssss Kai'' Ucap Sehun tangisnya pecah lagi.

''sstttttttt Taooooooo aku tau kau ada di belakang sana kemarilah'' Ucap Kai berteriak karena tau Tao di belakang sana memperhatikan mereka.

Sehun kaget mendengar Kai berteriak nama Tao. Sehun menoleh matanya kebelakang. Tao pun menghampiri mereka berdua dengan berhujan hujanan.

''hey Tao sudah lama kita tidak bertemu'' ucap Kai

''hey Kai'' membalah ucapan kai

''Kau mencintai Sehun kan ? Kumohon jaga lah Sehun dan berbahagialah kalian berdua''

''Apa maksudmu ? Sehun mencintaimu Kai'' ucap Tao

''Dia mencinntaimu Tao jagalah dia karena mungkin mulai besok akan tinggal di Jepang''

''Kau jahat Kai hiksss'' ucap Sehun sesegukan

''Jagalah Sehun selamat tinggal''

Sebelum Kai pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun dia sempat berbisik ke telinga Sehun.

''_I still believe in us. Saranghae Sehun'' _ucap Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun.

''hiksssss Kaii jngan pergii kai'' ucap Sehun menangis

Kai tetap berjalann menghiraukan panggilan Sehun. Mungkin dia harus melupakan Sehun. Biarlah dia keras kepala sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Hey annyeong^^ gimana ff nya ? jelek ya ? review ne u,u Sumpah bikin ini gara - gara galau mikirin TaoHun huaaaaaa KaiHun gak liburan bareng sedih amat astaga :'( Kangen banget sma KaiHun :'( Kalo kalian ? u,u<p> 


	2. Panas

Cast : Kai , Sehun (KaiHun) , Bekhyun :3

Rated T ._.

Jalan cerita ? jangan di tanya pasti pasaran o.O

.

.

* * *

><p>Sehun kepanasan.<p>

Serius sedari tadi dia menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

Dia hanya melihat bus , yang berlalu lalang dihadapan dia dari tadi.

''Hahhh kemana Jongin sialan itu ? seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku , menunggu disini''

''Apa dia tidak tau ? sedari tadi aku kepanasan disini'' keluh Sehun lagi

Tiba – tiba seseorang mendekatinya~

''Sehun''

Merasa dipanggil seseorang Sehun pun menoleh ''Baek hyung''. Sehun menggembungkan kedua pipinya setelah melihat orang itu.

''Sedang apa ?'' Tanya orang yang disebut Baek hyung itu.

''Menunggu Jongin''

Sehun berucap datar. Bagaimana tidak ? dia berucap datar seperti itu ? Baek, atau kita bisa Baekhyun hyung itu, seorang mantan dari seorang Kim Jongin ok. Kita ulang lagi M-A-N-T-A-N dari seorang K-I-M J-O-N-G-I-N.

Orang yang pernah membuat Jongin galau setengah mati gegara di putusin sama Baekhyun ok bye. Ya , galau nya sih sebelum Jongin bertemu Sehun -_-. Ok sip.

''Oh begitu. Ya sudah Sehun hyung duluan ne titip salam, buat Jongin'' jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

''Ne kalau aku ingat, hyung pasti ku sampaikan''

Baik, ini saatnya Sehun harus menjauhkan Jongin dari Baekhyun.

Sehingga, Sehun melupakan acara panas – panasan nya sekarang. Ini demi Jongin dengan dirinya. You know lah Jongin itu kan orang nya genit.

Apalagi misalnya dia bertemu Baekhyun. Bisa – bisa Sehun diputuskan oleh Jongin. Lalu… lalu… Jongin akan membawa Baekhyun balikan. Dan OH GOD ! dia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Mungkin kadar keantagonisan Sehun mulai hadir.

''Astaga kenapa mataharinya panas sekali sih'' Kalo lo mau dingin malam hari Hun -_-

Matahari mulai meninggi. Sehun sedari tadi hanya menggerutukan nama orang yang membuat nya kepanasan sejak tadi. Oh god ! kalo begini caranya sih lebih baik dia tidak menuruti perkataan seorang Kim Jongin.

Heh, apa Jongin ingin kulit putihnya yang putih , bersih ini menjadi hitam. Ihhh memikirkan nya saja Sehun tidak mau -_-. Kalo Jongin sih cocok kan dia sexy. Lah kalo Sehun ? Jangan di bayangin ok.

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi.

Drttt! Drttt !

Sehun mengambil ponsel nya yang berada di saku celananya. Dia melihat nama orang yang menelponnya. Ok itu Jongin o.O

Dia pun mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin.

''Yeob….'' Suara Jongin di sana terputus karena, Sehun meneriaki nya tiba – tiba.

''Yaaaaaa ! Jongin ! kamu dimana ?! disini panas sekali kau tahu ? Apa kau lupa janji kau menyuruh ku menunggu disini ? Heh ? Apa kau ingin kulit ku jadi hitam ? Cepat kemari ! Aku kepanasan ok ! Eh. Jongin kok gak di jawab ?'' cerocos Sehun panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

''Hahhh'' Jongin diseberang sana menghela napasnya. ''Udah ngomongnya Hun ? Gimana aku mau jawab. Orangnya kamu nyerocos mulu -_-''

''Hah ? hehe yaudah sekarang kamu dimana ?'' Jawab Sehun dengan lemah lembut -_-

''Aku masih di ruang dance. Kamu tunggu disana 15 menit lagi ya. Bentar lagi aku nyusul'' ujar Jongin tanpa merasal bersalah.

''WHAT THE F*CK ?* KAMU GILA ? JONG…''

Tet..tet..tett

Sambungan terputus dengan tidak elitnya.

''YAKKK DASAR JONGIN GILA. DIA YANG NYURUH AKU KESINI KOK MALAH DIA JUGA YANG NYURUH AKU NUNGGU -_-''

.

.

.

Detik demi detik telah berlalu. Sehun, masih setia menunggu Jongin yang belum juga datang. Untung sih dia orang cukup penyebar *masa ? walaupun sudah gonta – ganti gaya duduk dengan tidak elitnya.

Hoshhh…. Hossshhhhh

''Sehunnnnnnnnnnnnnn'' teriak seseorang yang sepertinya kecapean habis berlari.

''Jonginnnnnn ! kamu dari mana aja sih ?'' Tanya Sehun setelah melihat orang itu ternyata, Jongin.

''Maafin ya, nyuruh kamu nunggu lama disini. Kamu gak papa kan ?''

''Gak papa gimana ? kamu gak liat aku dari tadi berjemur disini ?'' jawab Sehun sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Yang bisa membuat Jongin, ingin menciumnya.

''Jangan marah dong heyyyy'' Jawab Jongin

''Hemm iya deh iyaaaa''

Sehun selesai dari acara rajuk – merajuknya.

''Nihh buat kamu'' Jongin menyodorkan sebuah plastik yang bisa di bilang sedang o.O

Sehun membuka bungkus yang di berikan oleh Jongin. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat isi bungkus plastik tersebut. 2 buah bubble tea coklattttttttt aaaaaaaaaaaa.

''Bubble tea ? Jongin tau banget sih kalo aku haus hehe''

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun.

''Kamu gak marah lagi kan, Hun ?'' Tanya Jongin

''Gak. Mana bisa aku marah sama Jongin hehe'' jawab Sehun sambil memeluk Jongin.

''Maafin ya udah buat kamu nunggu lama. Aku janji deh gak bakal bikin kamu nunggu kelamaan lagi. Salahin aja si Luhan yang nyuruh aku buat nungguin dia latihan dance''

''Iyaa…iyaaa'' Sehun masih memeluk Jongin

''Saranghae Hun'' ujar Jongin sambil mengecup kepala Sehun dan mengusap ngusap kepalanya.

''Nado''

Ok sip sepertinya Sehun harus mencabut kata – katanya karena, menyebut Jongin gila dari tadi. Ya walaupun dia masih sempat kesal dengan Jongin sih. Tapi yang penting happy ending kan ? itu prinsip Sehun kalo dengan Jongin.

**Selesai~**

* * *

><p>Doh gak tau ending terakhirnya apa tapi yaudahlah -_-. Alay emang sih ya udah mind to review ? :)<p> 


End file.
